Pink Jelly
by Furny
Summary: What is it really about Pink Jelly? What did Troy really mean? Troyella! Hilarious one shot! All my HSM oneshots are here... PINK JELLY IS MY FAVE!
1. Pink jelly

**Pink Jelly.**

"So Gabi, what kind of Jelly do you like?" Troy asked as he was making peanut butter and Jelly sandwiches at his house.

"I like strawberry." Gabriella said.

"Ok." Troy said.

"What kind do you like?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh well I was at this party and all I remember is pink jelly and how good it is." Troy said in thought.

"It is my one true love." He said.

"Your true love?" Gabriella giggled.

"Yea it was the best Jelly I have ever had." He said still in thought.

"You have got to be kidding me." Gabriella said.

"Mmm I remember how good it was." Troy said.

"So when you grow up you are going to marry pink jelly." She asked

"Well maybe… but I have to get the recipe." Troy said.

"Troy you're really scaring me now." She said.

"mmm." He hummed dreaming about pink jelly or so it seemed.

"So Troy the basket ball/freaky call back boy is marrying pink jelly?" She asked.

"No but pink jelly has to do a lot about my love." He said.

"What do you mean? Gabriella asked.

"Well that's what I was talking about when the love of my life appeared at my school, that's the color of her lips, and well I'm making her a pink jelly sandwich right now." Troy said.

"What?" Gabriella asked not knowing he meant her.

"And she is right in front of me." Troy said. Gabriella turned around to see if Troy's love was there and she said,

"Troy there's no one…" but she was cut off with his lips on hers.

"Me?" She asked as he pulled away.

"The one and only." He said giving her another kiss.

* * *

Haha Omg that i had to write!


	2. Future not past

_Italics_ a dream. Regular is their present.**

* * *

**

**Future not past.**

_Gabriella got up on stage but she was frightened. The music started to play, her heart said she could do it, but her mind told her she couldn't. Then she looked over at the boy who was standing next to her. He looked her straight in the eye and started singing, _

"_I'm soaring, flying there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach." _

_Then in a high but quiet voice Gabriella sang, _

"_If we're trying so we're breaking." _

_The whole song continued like this until the last line they sang together…_

"Gabriella, wake up baby it's time." She saw the same boy but older say. 

"What are you doing in my house? Wait where am I?" Gabriella asked.

"Gabi we're at home we live here together." The boy said and her memory came back.

"Oh right sorry that dream was so real." Gabriella said.

"Tell me all about on our way to OUR wedding." He said.

"Geez, you seem excited." Gabriella said as he went in the hall.

"I love you too." He said sarcastically, but meaning every word.

"Oh right, I love you Troy Bolton!" Gabi ran and jumped on him knocking him down in the process.

"I know, let's go almost Mrs. Bolton." Troy said.

"Ok almost husband." Gabriella laughed as they left to focus on the future instead of the past

"_I know the world may see us in a way that's different than who we are." _

_They ended up facing each other with the crowd cheering. Then he kissed her cheek…_


	3. As a gentle breeze

As a gentle breeze blew and overtook the land, a small human figure stood on the edge of the cliff, staring down at the sea below. She had been crying, she didn't know what to do next. Her life just drastically changed. It seems that her love is moving away and she was never to see him for the next few years. He didn't know she still loved him but it wasn't like she was going to tell him. She sat in the dirt as she started to watch the sun set. She stared out blankly with tears blazing over her eyes. A gentle, sympathetic hand rested on her shoulder and she recognized it as her best friend's.

"Come on lets head back." Her best friend said.

"You're right… I can't cry. It is my fault I didn't tell him."

"Come on." Her friend encouraged giving her a hand getting up.

They headed to the car and drove off back to her house.

As they pulled up to the house, a figure stood at the door and came closer. He extended his hand to help her out.

"Why are you still here?" She asked.

"I love you and I couldn't leave without telling you, Gabi." He said.

"Well I love you, too. And I am heart broken because you are leaving." Gabi said.

"Guess again, I got a job here and I am here to stay." He said.

"Oh my gosh! This is awesome." She said hugging him tightly.

"Just like Kindergarten?" He asked.

"Just like kindergarten Troy." Gabi said right as they kissed passionately.


	4. First, Only, Always, Last, Forever

**First, Only, Always, Last, Forever.**

**First **

"Twoy!!!" Five-year-old Gabriella yelled to her best friend.

"What Gabi?" Troy asked.

"Jewwy said no one likes me because I'm always ahead in math cwass." Gabriella said.

"Well, Jewwy is wong." Troy said.

"But Twoy, it's twue, no one likes me." Gabriella argued hopping onto a swing, only feet away.

"Nuh uh, I will always wove you." Troy said giving her a big bear hug and then giving her a push before getting onto the one next to her.

"I will always wove you too." Gabriella told him and they both smiled.

**Only**

"Troy Bolton!" Seventeen-year-old beauty, Gabriella Montez, yelled to her boyfriend.

"What?" He asked.

"Why do I keep hearing rumors that you are cheating on my with Amy Hudson the head cheerleader?" She asked.

"What? I hate Amy!" Troy said.

"Well you're in big trouble if you did cheat." Gabriella threatened.

"But Gabs you have to believe me, you're the only one for me and I would never cheat on you. I don't need anyone else." Troy said dropping to his knees.

"Troy just leave." She said trying to hide a smile.

"Gabs?" He asked, but then he could tell she was hiding a smile.

"I didn't know you cared that much to get on your knees and beg me to believe you." Gabriella smirked.

"That wasn't funny, I thought I lost you." Troy said.

"I wanted to know how you would react to that." Gabriella told him.

"Well now you know I'm crazy about you and I would never cheat now come on or we'll be late for the movie." Troy said.

"What movie?" Gabriella asked.

"The movie we are going to." Troy smiled and dragged Gabriella to his car only to speed off to the Movie Theater.

Always 

"… to cherish and to hold, now and always." A pastor was reading.

"I do." They said at the same time.

"I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Troy Alexander Bolton… You may kiss the bride." The pastor told the two before they kiss and walked out down the aisle. Walking past the people throwing rice and after throwing Gabriella's bouquet they got in the limo waiting for them.

"Now and Always." Troy said.

"Now and Always." Gabriella repeated looking into his eyes and kissing him.

"It's always love." Troy said.

"Yea." Gabriella giggle kissing him again.

**Last**

"Gabriella, promise me you will always love me?" Eighty-eight year old Troy Bolton said to his wife of sixty-six years.

"Troy, my love for you is endless. No matter what separates us, life or death, I will never cease to love you." Gabriella smiled softly as she knew someday that this day might come. She grabbed his old hand to hers and held it tightly.

"Gabs, to you I was always faithful, only to you. You are my first and last love. My first and last kiss. I love you more than anything, even when I'm gone." He said with his eyes shut, but still a firm grip on her hand.

"Troy, I… We will miss you. You're whole family will miss you and love you for eternity. You made me strong enough to be able let you go." Gabriella said.

"I'll tell your parents you said hi." Troy joked.

"No one will ever mean as much to me as you and our family, know that." Gabriella said.

"Thank you Gabi. Forever you are my one and only…" He said sighing.

Gabriella smiled at him and held his hand for a little over an hour before she felt it go limp, and the warmth drained from it. Even then, she smiled. He was everything she every needed, and now she would let him rest in peace having him know that she was ok, and that someday she would be with him again.

She slowly let go of the lifeless hand and stood stiffly up. Slowly she made it to the door, and looked back at Troy for a minute, letting a single tear slide, before walking out shutting off the light as she went.

**Forever**

Ninety-three-year-old Gabriella Bolton sat on her bed thinking about all the wonderful times she had with her late husband. She looked all around her room at the pictures hanging on the walls. Some were of her and Troy, but most were of her children and grandchildren. She slowly sat up and lifted up her pillow. She took out a small picture of her and Troy sitting on the stairs in front of the church they were wed at. It was one of those simple pictures that explain so much in such little space. Troy was sitting against the stone railing and Gabriella had her head in her lap with her hair spread all over his legs. They looked peaceful together, as if they would always be like that forever.

Gabriella flipped the picture over to the writing on the back.

"My sweet Gabriella, You are my night and day. You are everything I look forward to and you will always be my one and only love forever. You will forever be with me as I will be with you. –Yours truly, Forever and always, Troy.

Gabriella read this every night before going to bed. She always felt Troy was still with her, and she knew he would always be. She slowly walked over to the light switch and turned it off, she walked back to her bed and lay down carefully. She thought for a minute and then closed her eyes and faded away from the world to find her love again that would be First, Only, Always, and Last love.


	5. Dreaming of the past into the future

"TROY!" Troy's best friend, Chad, interrupted his daydream about his old best friend.

"What?" Troy asked.

"Dude, she left three years ago, and you two were in a feud. You think she would just come back and be the best of friends again?" Chad said. Right after he said that, the halls went silent as a new girl walked in. She looked around at the people staring at her and ignored everyone. She was hot none could deny it. As Troy look over at her he watched her movements. Troy stood up and walked over to her. She looked around for a minute before turning to meet Troy. She stared at him in shock.

"Boy, you got hot Bolton." She smirked making him raise one eyebrow. Suddenly it made sense to him.

"Girl, you got hot too, Montez." He smirked back.

"Good, so you remember me." She said.

"Never could, would, or wanted to, Gabriella." Troy told her.

"Back to first names are we Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"Only if you want." He said.

"Either is fine." She replied.

"So are we out of that little feud?" Troy asked.

"You mean when you ditched me the hang out with some cheerleader?" Gabriella asked smiling innocently.

"Yes that." Troy said.

"Are you willing to apologize?" Gabriella asked.

"I really am sorry Gabriella. I realized there is no other girl like you." He smirked again.

"Cheesy much?" Gabriella asked.

"Maybe, but I mean it." Troy told her.

"Would it help if I said I have never met a boy like you?" Gabriella asked.

"Depends… is it a good way?" Troy asked.

"Maybe…" Gabriella smiled softly.

"Moving on, why are you back?" Troy asked.

"Well my mom requested her work that we could move back here." Gabriella told him.

"I see." Troy answered.

"So…" Gabriella started.

"Are we still best friends?" Troy asked getting as close to her as possible.

"Only if you want to be." Gabriella smiled getting closer but she suddenly turned and walked away.

"Troy man." Chad said coming to see what just happened with the new girl.

"What?" Troy asked in a daze.

"You fell in love again?" Chad asked.

"Huh? Nope… I re-fell for the same girl." He sighed.

"That was Gabriella?" Chad asked.

"Yea." Troy said.

"So, she did just walk in and want to be best friends again?" Chad asked.

"Yep." Troy said.

"Wow, I think I'm psychic." Chad said.

"What about the sun?" Troy asked.

"Snap out of it!" Chad yelled and dragged Troy to their first class. The whole time Troy couldn't help thinking about Gabriella. She was on his mind and she wasn't going anywhere.

"Troy! Troy!" Troy heard a voice outside his head…

"Wha? What? Where am I?" Troy asked falling out of his chair and quickly recombining his composure as he stood up really fast.

"Troy, class is over… What were you thinking about?" Gabriella asked getting closer to him.

"N-noth-thing…" Troy stuttered as she was only two inches down from his face.

"Oh really?" Gabriella asked looking into his gorgeous crystal eyes.

"Y-yep." He said as she started backing up.

"I think it's something… and I will find out." Gabriella said strutting out the door. Troy sighed and picked up his bag. Finding his way out of the classroom, he went to his locker and dropped off his books… This would be a long day…

Last period… 

Troy was once again staring into space when the last bell of the day rang and he bent down to pick up his bag. When he came back up, he found Gabriella had his notebook.

"No please, don't read it." Troy said, but it was too late, she was…

"I love the hearts all over this page Troy, and this doodled person…" Gabriella said looking at his doodle page.

"Don't you dare turn that page." Troy said as she was about to, and she did.

"Time of truth, love is limitless.

How true does thee love such a man as I?

For a shame is pulled over my heart and I can't rest without thee.

Days, months, years will pass, but the feeling I get near you is for always.

For to tell my truth of wanting to move on,

So I mustn't watch your beauty day and night,

Knowing I can't have you like that

Only as friends shall we stay, as long as I wait

Never to tell you the shame I feel

For not asking thee to be mine and mine only.

To the stars it would be no time

But for us, our lives are limited

Nothing but love is limitless

For friends we will always stay,

Never more nor nothing less." Gabriella read.

"Uh…" Troy couldn't find any words to speak.

"That was very beautiful, I would never have guessed you like poetry. Who is the lucky lady?" Gabriella asked.

"Thanks and um… I can't tell you." Troy told her.

"Please." Gabriella pouted.

"Maybe later…" Troy said.

"Aw." She said.

THE NEXT DAY

The usual chorus of 'heys' and 'hi Troy' was flooding the hall as Troy walked in. He was looking for a certain brunette.

"Looking for someone?" Gabriella asked from behind him. He smiled a second before turning around.

"Nope." He responded childishly.

"Are you sure?" Gabriella smirked.

"Yep." Troy said.

"Ok, bye then." Gabriella started walking away.

"Fine, I was looking for you. You're my friend, is it a crime?" Troy asked.

"So will you tell me who you like?" Gabriella asked.

"No." He responded blankly.

"Is it Rachel?" She asked.

"Nope." He answered.

"Latice?"

"Nope."

"Shelly?"

"Nope."

"Cassie?"

"Nope."

"Rebecca?"

"Nope."

"Kristina?"

"Nope."

"Annika?"

"Nope."

"Brittany?"

"Nope."

"Nora?"

"Nope."

"Kelly?"

"Nope."

"Geni?"

"Nope."

"Jenni?"

"Nope."

"Cory?"

"Nope."

"Isabella?"

"Nope."

"Does she go to this school?" Gabriella asked.

"Yea." Troy replied.

"Ok." Gabriella said.

"You know, even with the right answer, I'd lie." Troy told her.

"Do you want to come over tonight?" Gabriella asked.

"Uh… sure." He decided.

"Ok great, I'll meet you at your locker after basketball and my decathlon." Gabriella said walking away, making Troy stare, _again_.

AFTER SCHOOL

"Hey golden boy." Gabriella said.

"Hey hot stuff." Troy said back.

"Let's get out of this place." Gabriella said pulling his hand and his whole body towards the door.

"I took my car, do you have one?" Troy asked.

"No, I take the bus or walk." Gabriella replied.

"Then let's get into my car." Troy said, this time he pulled her towards his car.

"I live right on Oak st." Gabriella told him.

"Ok." Troy said turning on Oak.

"That one." Gabriella pointed at her house.

"Alright." Troy said parking on the street.

"Come on." Gabriella said pulling him into the house.

"I am." He replied following the girl up the stares and into her brightly colored room.

"I ran into Taylor today." Gabriella told him as she laid down on her bed.

"Decathlon?" Troy asked lying next to her. She nodded in response.

"So what's her name?" Gabriella asked.

"Not this again." Troy said.

"At least tell me what you feel about her." Gabriella begged and Troy thought for a minute.

"Ok, she is really cute. Whenever she is around, I want to kiss her. When she is gone, I want to hold her, when we fight I want her forgiveness. I think about her at all times, I dream about her, but she doesn't see me as more than a friend. She doesn't notice how much she means to me, and she doesn't see how much I want her, how much I _need _her." Troy admitted.

"That was so sweet… go on." Gabriella urged.

"Well she is the most drop-dead gorgeous woman I have ever met. She's brunette with tan skin. I stutter when she asks me questions, I get goose bumps when she touches me and shivers when she's close." Troy said with a lot of emotion.

"Wow, you must love this girl." Gabriella said.

"That's just it. I love her, I'm too scared to tell her. What if she won't be my friend anymore?" Troy asked.

"Let's see you are Troy Bolton, the hottest guy in school, what girl wouldn't want to be in that position?" Gabriella asked as Troy rolled onto his stomach to look at her better.

"Well, you see, this girl isn't like any other girl I have ever met. Her gorgeous ringlets of hair make me want to touch them, and the way she smiles and smirks at me makes my heart leap." Troy said making eye contact with Gabriella.

"Then why don't you tell… her?" Gabriella asked as he moved closer and put an arm on each side of her.

"One problem," Troy lowered next to her ear, "she's my best friend." Troy whispered. Gabriella's body went rugged for a minute as she took in the information. Troy

"And who's that?" Gabriella asked, although she was quite sure on the answer already.

"You'll have to keep guessing." Troy said as he leant down to give her a quick peck on the lips, he did that two more times until Gabriella kissed him back and held onto his face. By now Troy was completely covering Gabriella and they were making out. One of his hands held some of his weight, while the other held onto her waist. One of Gabriella's hands was on his cheek, while the other was pressed against his chest. After quite a few minutes of this, Troy broke away and stared through her eyes as if reading her thoughts.

"I love you Gabriella." Troy told her.

"I love you too Troy." She replied back.


	6. As the snow fell

**As the Snow Fell**

**December 25**

**Christmas Day**

As the snow fell, a beautiful young woman was sitting next to the window, just watching. A type of silence hung in the air that can't be described. No one around her spoke as she stood up and walked solemnly to the door. Her life seemed to be crushed as her world crashed down. A silent sigh of despair was released from deep within and she stepped out into the cold. How could _he _end up _here_? Not that she hated him or anything like that, but _he_ wasn't supposed to be there. _He _couldn't know about _her_.

"Mommy!" A voice screamed from inside before the door behind her smashed open and a little girl with black hair flew out into the snow.

"What is it sweetie?" She asked her daughter still giving off a strong pain filled vibe.

"Aunt Abby told me that you were sad because someone you didn't want to see was coming." The sweet young girl explained.

"Well Ginger, he wants to talk to me but I really don't want to see him." She tried to explain but she wasn't sure what her daughter would understand.

"It's ok mommy." Ginger said sympathetically hugging her, she hated seeing her mother sad.

"Gabriella?" A deep voice that seemed to fly over the snow to her spoke.

"Uh Ginger, could you go inside and play with Aunt Abby?" Gabriella asked her daughter and she nodded and ran in all the while staring at the man behind her mother.

"Gabriella… I-" The man started but Gabriella cut him off, "Troy don't say anything."

"No Gabriella, I'm sorry. I- err when I said that I didn't love you anymore, I was lying Gabriella… I just didn't want to see you give up everything for me." Troy tried to explain.

"You don't understand! You were everything to me! I ended up giving up my everything… except Ginger." Gabriella said confidently until whispering the last part through the falling snow.

"Who's Ginger?" Troy asked uncertainly, he didn't seem to understand who the little girl actually was.

"Never mind, you should get back home to LA. To your sweet life." Gabriella almost spat at him but she really wasn't all that angry, she just didn't want him to be mad about Ginger.

"No, I'm not going anywhere. You'll have to call the police if you really want me to leave… Now, who is Ginger." Troy asked placing his hands on her upper arms. Gabriella just looked down and mumbled something inaudible that Troy couldn't understand, "What?"

"Our daughter!" Gabriella yelled as she stared up into Troy's shocked eyes. As he slowly started to take in the quick information, he kicked the back of her legs and lowered her into the snow gently. As he continued staring into her brown eyes, he leant down and kissed her sweetly on the lips. Loving the feeling, Troy wrapped one hand behind her neck and the other under her waist as Gabriella wrapped hers around his neck.

"Ewww…" Ginger screeched from the doorway.

"Come here Ginger, there is some one I want you to meet." Gabriella told her as she pushed Troy off her and the three of them sat in the snow together.

"Hi! I'm Ginger… WAIT! You're Troy Bolton!" Ginger exclaimed very loudly.

"Yes sweetie but there is something about Troy that you don't know." Gabriella said as she sighed and released a breath she didn't know she was holding in.

"What is it?" Ginger asked and Troy saw that Gabriella was struggling.

"I'm your father." Troy interrupted Gabriella from her thoughts as he revealed it.

"REALLY? YES!! Now I have to show you my room" Ginger screeched as she stood and pulled Troy by one finger to go show him her room… Only ten minutes later she was playing dolls and Troy was standing next to Gabriella in the doorway as they both looked up and notice the mistletoe hanging just above. Leaning into her ear, Troy said," Merry Christmas." Before leaning in and they kissed passionately, knowing that everything would be alright.


	7. My heart beats the same as yours

**My heart beats the same as yours.**

There was that one day that made me realize that we're not so different. Everyone is equal, yet we're all special. I always looked down on people less fortune, but I know better now… now I see what I did wrong. This is my story.

The day was my high school graduation. Not long after the ceremony I received a call from the hospital…

No one's POV 

Troy sat on the roof of East High staring at nothing but a crack in the wall. He looked up as he realized that someone else had walked up the stairs. Not just anybody either, it was a poor geek that Troy had always picked on.

"Hey." The young brunette said gently… she was kind hearted and never held grudges.

"What do you want geek?" Troy asked harshly.

"I just came to see if you were ok… I overheard your conversation while I was walking down the hall." She told him.

"You eavesdropped?" Troy asked looking up at her.

"No, I overheard… I just want to tell you that you aren't alone." She said.

"I know I'm not." Troy said looking away.

"I'm sorry about your grandma." The girl said feeling bad.

"She was my best friend when I was little." Troy spilled and found sudden interest in the floor.

"I know how you feel." She told him.

"Did you loose grandparents?" Troy asked. He knew he wasn't the only one who had.

"All of them… and my parents." The girls confessed knowing it would make him feel slightly better.

"What happened?" Troy asked her.

"They died on the street… I don't have anybody." She said quietly reliving her past in her mind.

"No one?" Troy asked.

"No one." She confirmed.

"Wait, what's your name? I've been bugging you for years but I never bothered to ask." Troy asked.

"I'm Gabriella Montez." She told him.

"I can't believe you out of all people made me feel better." Troy said.

"I'm glad I could help." Gabriella said to the boy and turned to walk away.

"Wait a minute… will you stay for a while longer?" Troy asked her.

"I suppose I could." Gabriella said sitting next to him on a bench.

"So why did you decide to help out your worst enemy?" Troy asked.

"You can't have enemies unless you make them, and I think of you as a lost soul." Gabriella confronted him.

"A lost soul?" Troy asked.

"Yea, you seem like a smart kid. You're great at basketball, but when it comes to people who are different from you, you look down on them as if they didn't matter… but the truth is, we all do." Gabriella smiled sadly as Troy looked like a lost puppy.

"I know what you mean… I never should have treated you that way." Troy said.

"Troy, it's not me I'm concerned about. It's everyone that you haven't seen as equal." Gabriella told him.

"Equal…" Troy whispered to himself.

"Yes Troy, equal." Gabriella said running it through his head.

"But how do I know who is equal?" Troy asked.

"Close your eyes and give me your hands." Gabriella told him.

"Are you sure-" Troy started.

"Just hand me your hands." Gabriella demanded and Troy did as told.

"What are you doing?" He asked unsure as to what she was up to.

"What do you feel?" Gabriella asked as she placed Troy's own hands together.

"My hands?" Troy asked still confused.

"Less specifically?" Gabriella asked.

"Hands?" Troy said as more of a question.

"Right… Now what do you feel?" She asked as she placed her own hands into his.

"Your hands…" Troy said still not know where this was going.

"Less specifically?" Gabriella asked.

"Hands…" Troy said.

"Now what do you feel?" Gabriella asked as she placed his hands over his shut eyes.

"Eyes." Troy stated realizing she wanted less specific answers.

"Now?" Gabriella asked putting his hands on her eyes.

"Eyes." Troy said loudly.

"Now what feels different when I do this…" Gabriella asked as she ran his hand down his arm and then down hers.

"Nothing, they're both skin." Troy said.

"One more…" Gabriella said as she took his right hand and placed it over the left side of his chest.

"My heart beat." Troy said.

"And when I do this…" Gabriella took his right hand off his chest and placed it over the left side of her chest. Troy was silent for a minute before he took a deep breath and pulled his hand away slowly.

"Your… heart beat." He said quietly.

"Now Troy, if you ever want to know if someone is equal… Check if they have hands, check if they have eyes, check if they have skin, and most importantly… check if they have a heart beat." Gabriella told him.

"Wow, you have beautiful eyes." Troy said getting distracted by the beautiful brown orbs.

"Thanks but that's not the subject we were on." Gabriella giggled at him.

"I feel really bad now, about picking on you and others." Troy confessed.

"Do you know how to make it better?" Gabriella asked.

"How?" Troy asked back.

"Apologize, and if they don't except… just make sure to forgive yourself." Gabriella told him.

"I'll be sure to do that." Troy said.

"That's good." Gabriella said.

"So, why are you so nice?" Troy asked.

"I believe everyone deserves a second chance." Gabriella told him.

"Thank god because I sure could use one." Troy said and they both laughed until Troy got a phone call.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Come on back, we need to go home and talk." Troy's mom said.

"Ok I'll be down in a minute." Troy said hanging up.

"I'll see you later Troy, and about your grandma… you don't need to forget her, cherish the memories." Gabriella said.

"Thank you so much." Troy said staring at her in the eye and slowly pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Wow." Was all she could say.

"When will I see you again?" Troy asked.

"Never, I can't be with you. I have to go, have a nice life." Gabriella breathed and ran away. She was very sad but she knew it wouldn't work. Troy watched blankly still mesmerized by the kiss.

"Gabriella Montez…" Troy whispered to himself as he went down the same stairs as the girl before him.

* * *

The crowd cheered as Gabriella Montez gave a speach at a nearby children's fundraiser. After five years of hard work and determination Gabriella had her feet back on the ground and she was the new 'it' singer. People all over the country recognized her work and went to her concerts. She started to do charity concerts and was very pleased with doing them. She still loved making a difference and this was a good way. As the night moved on and the crowd began to clear out, Gabriella grabbed her things and prepared to leave when she thought she heard footsteps and turned around.

"Hey," Someone she hadn't seen since highschool spoke up.

"Oh my gosh... Troy Bolton, is that really you?" Gabriella asked and he stepped forward.

"The one and only," He laughed only slightly.

"How have you been? I've heard plenty of stories in the news about your basketball playing," Gabriella said, trying to start a conversation.

"I've been pretty great," Troy said smiling lightly.

"I also heard about your donations to charities," Gabriella gave him a big smile, "I guess I taught you something that day."

"You don't know how much you taught me," Troy's smile flipped but it was more like a serious expression, "After that one day I haven't been able to forget about you Gabriella.

"Oh really?" Gabriella asked backing up with each step closer Troy took.

"I want you. Give me a chance, and I will show you how much I love you," Troy said cornering her into the wall, "You don't have to be alone anymore."

"I'm not, I have my fans and some friends," Gabriella tried to convince him.

"Gabriella, I thought over every reason why you wouldn't want to be with me. It can't be the bullying because you said you forgave me. You know I've changed. Then I finally figured it out," Troy said, lifting his hands to the wall next to her head, "You don't want to loose someone you love again. Gabriella if you never take a chance and learn to love someone again, you'll be alone for the rest of your life. The thing is Gabs, I want you there with me. I want to hold you and comfort you when you're sad. I want to be happy and smile with you when you're happy. And I want to always be there for you. but I need a chance to show you that... You taught me so much, I want to teach you to love."

Then he kissed her... and she kissed back.


	8. Pink Roses

Pink Roses

"Gabriella Montez to the Principals office, NOW," The loudspeaker boomed for the whole school to hear. Gabriella, in English class heard it and stood to walk out as the other children in the class 'oooo'd. Gabriella Montez, never got in trouble.

Slowly, she headed to the office, trying to think of reasons they would call her down, but none could be found. She was always the good girl and never did anything wrong. Everyday she got her homework done, she never wore inappropriate clothes, and she was never late. What could be wrong?

Soon, she walked into the office and the Principal greeted her.

"Hello Gabriella Montez, I'm here to talk to you about your unexplained absences," She started, "Where have you been?"

"Well, I have had a few college interviews and-" Gabriella started.

"Likely story," The principal said, "Step into my office I'll be there in a minute."

"But-" Gabriella started but saw her stern face so she stepped in.

There, standing in front of the large desk with a bouquet of pink roses, was her boyfriend, Troy Bolton.

"Will you go to prom with me?" He asked, grinning madly.

Gabriella's mouth hung open when she realized it was a set-up and all the office people laughed. Troy used to get in trouble a lot so he knew the office people well.

"Of course," Everyone cheered and sent the two back to class.

For the rest of the day, everyone asked why Gabriella got sent down to the office and she said, "Troy."


	9. Unwraveled

The room around was white. The only thing she could see was white. White.

"Hello?" she asked into the bright white.

"She's awake!" somebody yelled and the black outlines appearing filled in with color.

"Impossible!" another exclaimed.

"What's going on?" she had not a single memory of happened.

"Somebody call her husband!" one of the people in the room said.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Gabriella, I assure you that you will want to hear it from your husband," the doctor smiled, happy to see she was ok.

"Ok," she was confused. Husband?

"Now Gabriella, can you tell me what your mother's name is?"

"Maria," she responded without thought.

"Good. Good," he nodded, "how old are you?"

"Eighteen," Gabriella was wondering where this was going.

"Ok so," he said, "now what is your husband's name?"

"Husband?" Gabriella asked, confused, "I'm only eighteen."

"I see," he raised an eyebrow at the woman.

"I got here as fast as I could!" a man barged into the room, "Is she ok?"

"Have a look yourself," the doctor swayed his head pointedly at Gabriella who was staring at him in concentration.

"Brie…" he breathed.

"Troy?" Gabriella laughed, "Troy Bolton? I feel like I haven't seen you for years!"

"Troy, could you come talk to me in the hall," the doctor signaled him out and closed the door behind him.

"What's wrong with her?" Troy asked worriedly… The only thing he wanted to do was hold her in his arms, but the look on her face made him think twice.

"She thinks she's eighteen Troy," the doctor smiled sadly watching Troy's face turn to devastation, "You need to tell her what's up."

"Ok, I'll try… but we didn't go out until she was nineteen," Troy bit his lip, "That means she doesn't realize we got married or…"

"Just go and try to explain," the doctor nodded to him to go in and he did.

"Gabriella," Troy entered slowly.

"Oh thank goodness you're here!" she exclaimed, "I want to know why I'm here."

"Ok but you have to listen and try and understand," Troy said sadly, trying to think of a way to explain what happened, "Gabriella, you're not eighteen."

"What do you mean?" she was definitely confused.

"You're not eighteen…" he sighed again, "you're thirty-eight."

"I'm thirty-eight?" Gabriella giggled a little.

"Yes," Troy brought a hand to his face and rubbed it.

Gabriella saw his distress and asked, "You're not kidding are you?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not," Troy shook his head.

"What happened Troy?" Gabriella started getting tears in her eyes, "What happened?"

"You've been in a coma for twelve years," his eyes dropped to his hands as he heard her wipe tears away. He wanted to wipe them away… but she never knew they were together, "You were in a car accident when you were twenty-six."

"Why do I think I'm eighteen?" She asked.

"I don't know Brie," Troy shook his head, leaning in and hugging her to his chest like he used to.

"What did I miss from eighteen till now?" she asked.

"Gabriella…" Troy started, "You and I are married."

"M-married!?" Gabriella exclaimed, "How did that happen?!"

"I asked you out on your nineteenth birthday and you refused but soon our friendship was awkward," Troy tried to explain, "so I kept trying until you agreed and we fell in love. We got married when we were twenty-four."

"Now I don't even know my husband?"

"Deep inside I know you do," Troy told her.

"Daddy?" the door opened a little and a younger brunette walked in.

"Hey princess," Troy grinned at her, "What are you doing here?"

"Uncle Chad brought me here," she looked confused, "Why are you here? Who are you?"

"This is Gabriella," Troy explained, "Gabriella this is Javelin, my daughter."

There was something about this young girl that made Gabriella stare and wonder. The small, petite youngster, about fourteen, had tan skin, dark curly locks, and bright blue eyes.

"Who is she daddy?" Javelin asked, confused… Suddenly Gabriella's memories were filled back up with colorful, vivid images.

"Javelin," Gabriella whispered.

"This is-"

"I'm your mother," Gabriella announced boldly.

"Dad?" She looked at him for answers.

Troy looked down at his daughter, nodding.

"I remember everything," Gabriella just stared at her husband and daughter, "Javelin's birth, your proposing, the accident."

"I have a mother?" Javelin asked, clearly confused.

"Yes," Troy nodded smoothly.

She hesitated walking over to her mother but said, "Do you love me?"

"With everything I am," Gabriella's tears kept flowing - she had missed so much.

"What am I supposed to do?" Javelin asked, "I've never had a mother."

"I'm sorry for not being there, but it wasn't my fault," Gabriella tried, "You might not know me but I am part of you."

"How am I supposed to just except that my mother is just suddenly back?" Javelin couldn't stop from crying. She only had distant memories of her mother: small images imprinted into her brain, and quiet tunes that were hummed or sung to her as a baby.

"Java," Troy intervened, "When you were two, she was in an accident."

"What do you mean?" Java asked worriedly.

"She's been in a coma since," Troy put a hand on her back, "It's not her fault, I should have told you."

"Then why didn't you?" Java asked.

"I didn't want you to get your hopes up of meeting her if she'd have died," Troy hugged her, "but she's ok… Java, she will be ok and she will be a wonderful mother."

"Please Java," Gabriella's frail voice broke through, "All I ever wanted in my life was a family… And you two are the only ones. I love you so much."

"I have a mother…" Java's face twisted into a wide smile much like Gabriella's.

"Yes, and she loves you… so much," Gabriella's tearful smile was lengthened.

Java took a step toward her mother and placed her hands on the side of the bed…

"I love you because you're my mother but I know I will soon love you for being my mother," Java wrapped her arms around Gabriella's neck and they cried into each other's hair.

* * *

I just really felt like writing this one day and i wanted to make it a story but i decided not to and just write a oneshot... so here it is.

Please review and read my other stories :)


	10. Pink Jelly REWRITTEN

I re-read pink jelly for the first time in a while... and it sucked... Anyway.. I decided to rewrite it better.

* * *

**Pink Jelly (rewritten)**

"So Gabi, what kind of jelly do you like?" Troy queried as he was making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches at his house.

Gabriella stood next to him and grinned as he looked through the fridge, "My favorite is strawberry."

"Ok, coming right up," he beamed back at her and searched for the small jelly container.

"What kind do you like?" Gabriella pulled herself up on top of the counter and sat next to where he was making their lunch.

"Oh, well I was at this party and all I remember is pink jelly and how good it is," Troy dazedly smiled and thought about the jelly that captured his heart, "it is my one true love."

"Your true love?" Gabriella giggled lightly at his strange persona.

"Yea it was the best jelly I have ever had," he said, still stuck in thought.

"You have got to be kidding me," Gabriella laughed out loud because of the strange story he was giving her.

"Mmm I remember how good it was," Troy leant onto the counter next to her and smiled, looking up at the ceiling.

"So when you grow up, you are going to marry pink jelly?" she asked cautiously, suddenly wondering if he was serious about this.

"Well maybe… but I have to get the recipe first you know," he snapped out of thought and stood in front of her where she sat on the counter.

"Troy you're really scaring me now," she warned him truthfully.

"Mmm," He hummed, dreaming about pink jelly or so it seemed.

"So Troy the basket ball/freaky call back boy is marrying pink jelly?" she decided that it was a joke and continued to play around with him.

"No but pink jelly has to do a lot about my love," his eyes snapped up to her.

"What do you mean? Gabriella scooted forward to listen to his reasoning.

"Well that's what I was talking about when the love of my life appeared at my school," he looked away for only a moment and smiled back up at her, "that's the color of her lips, and well I'm making her a pink jelly sandwich right now."

"What?" Gabriella asked not understanding what he meant.

"And she is right in front of me," Troy stared up at her as she turned around to see if Troy's love was there.

She face him again, looking more confused than ever, "Troy there's no one-" but she was cut off with his lips on hers.

"Me?" she asked as he pulled away from her lips.

"The one and only," he grinned, watching her smile back, giving her another kiss.


End file.
